A strippable coating composition has been coated onto a coat-finished automobile in the art so that a film appearance of a finished coating film on the coat-finished automobile may not change and an initial film appearance of the finished coating film may be maintained during such a period of time as from completion to passing into the possession of users of the coat-finished automobile (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.204578/95). In practice, the strippable coating film is stripped from the coat-finished automobile by hand prior to passing into the possession of users. Since the strippable coating film is generally such that the adhesion properties between the strippable coating film and the finished coating film on the automobile are undesirably increased during storage in the outdoors, a practicably guaranteed period of time to strip the strippable coating film has been determined for controlling increase in the above adhesion properties. However, stripping of the strippable coating film from some coat-finished automobiles has been carried out over the above practicably guaranteed period of time for stripping, resulting in producing a problem of reducing stripping workability of the strippable coating film. On the other hand, even within the above practicably guaranteed period of time for stripping, such problems have been produced that the strippable coating film may become hard so as to make stripping difficult during the winter season and that the strippable coating film may become soft so as to make stripping difficult during the summer season.